Heat dissipation in transmission friction clutches is critical to clutch longevity. Wet friction clutches employ cooling fluid that is passed over the clutch plates to draw heat away. Fluid cooling may be accomplished by pressurized fluid flow (e.g., fluid directed from a pump) or centrifugal splash cooling. Spin losses and pumping losses must be minimized.